This invention relates to a drive and braking system for vehicles and more particularly to an improved and simplified drive and braking system for off the road type vehicles.
Recently, there has been a large demand for off the road three and four wheeled vehicles that are designed primarily to accommodate a single rider. These vehicles employ large, low pressure balloon-type tires that permit them to travel over a wide variety of terrains and are intended to be ridden primarily by a single rider. Because of this, the vehicles are extremely compact in nature and the placement of all of the necessary drive and braking components gives rise to certain problems. For example, an arrangement should be provided for effectively braking at least the rear wheels of the vehicle. However, due to the off the road type of use for which these vehicles are designed, the braking system must be robust and should be located and protected so that it cannot be damaged if obstructions come into contact with the brake assembly. In addition, the brake assembly should be such that it is located in such a manner that the actuation is facilitated without long interconnecting linkages or cables that themselves may be damaged.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified drive and braking arrangement for such a vehicle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a drive and braking system for an off the road vehicle wherein the brake is located in close proximity to the operator so as to simplify its activating mechanism.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a braking arrangement for an off the road vehicle wherein the brake is protected and yet may be readily serviced.